Racing Red
by EmoWithASpork
Summary: So who's ready for the new school year?"Kevin asks with mock enthusiasm and a fake grin. We laugh and Kenny chips in"Oh you know I am,I LOVE to learn!" which just makes us laugh harder. stonavan,creek,bunny,kyman


**Do I really need to say it?**

**I do? Fine.**

**I don't own south freaking park.**

**I do,however own any songs used. how do I know?**

**I'm making them up as I go along.**

**

* * *

**"BEEP BEEP BEE-!" I groan rolling over to turn off the damn alarm clock. I don't hear anything downstairs so either mom's passed out somewhere or at 'work'.Yay. Not. "Honey I'm home!"My best friend shouts from downstairs slamming the door behind him. "Coming!" I shout running downstairs to meet Kenny."Um aren't you forgetting something?"He asks grinning. I blink and look down...Oh I'm in my boxers...SHIT! I run up the stairs two at a time. After managing to fall flat on my face I make it to my closet. None of my normal tee shirts were clean so I pulled out a black button-up one. I pulled on some ripped jeans and my red and white sneakers and run back downstairs. "Aw aren't you pretty."He teases. "Suck it Ken." I say walking past him towards the door. "Whenever you're ready 'Ric."Kenny solutes with a wink. I roll my eyes and grab my bag and we head out towards the school. We don't even have to be there for another hour but we have band practice. So we walk the mile to get to the school in silence.

Getting to school we're greeted by two familiar faces, Craig Tucker and Kevin Stoley, our drummer and guitarist. I nod to them and walk into the heated building. We head to the music room and toss our book bags down. "So who's ready for the new school year?"Kevin asks with mock enthusiasm and a fake grin. We laugh and Kenny chips in"Oh you know I am,I LOVE to learn!" which just makes us laugh harder. We're all Juniors this year at South Park high. No one has ever heard us play but this year..well we'll just see. "Come on fags lets get started."I say with a grin. It's all a joke the 'fag' thing considering we're all gay. Not that anyone but us know this.I'm also not as bad as I used to be when I was younger,not that anyone but they know,but still. They get in their positions and I start singing.

_"Close my eyes,try to block it out_

_As the tears form,try not to shout_

_From the hell that I created_

_I feel so lost,cold and jaded_

_Run,run gotta get away_

_Run,run I cannot stay_

_Run,run from the monsters_

_Hiding under your covers_

_Try to fight,cannot win_

_Because of you I have sinned_

_I have no world,it's all you_

_Full of everything that you do_

_I wanna know what you did_

_You put me in a trance_

_With just one glance OH!_

_Run,run gotta get away_

_Run,run I cannot stay_

_Run,run from the monsters_

_Hiding under your covers_

_Panicking,screaming gotta get out_

_Take the blade for a one-way out oh-oh_

_Because of you I have sinned_

_I have no world it's all you_

_Full of everything that you do_

_The darkness comes to take me away_

_Hoping maybe it's for better days_

_You said good-bye _

_It was the end of me_

_I lost my world,I lost my friend_

_Don't cry remember what you said_

_That I was better off being dead oh-oh"_

I grin and turn to the guys."Not bad we're a little rusty but not bad at all."Just then the bell rang."Huh guess we've been in here longer then we thought huh guys."Kevin says looking at the clock. We scramble out of the room and to our lockers and just barely make it to our classes.

**Time skip(to lazy to write the classes)**

Lunch time my favorite class of the day.I get outside and see Kyle,Kenny,and Stan at our table.I get there and frown because all Kenny has to eat is an apple. "Nice looking lunch huh Ken."I say motioning to his apple. Kyle glares,"Don't hake fun of him cause he's poor fat-ass!"He shouts. I roll my eyes and push my tray to where Kenny's sitting and look at Kyle,"I wasn't, I was giving him my food."I say annoyed. Kenny's eyes light up.  
"Really?!"He says as if he's won the lottery. I nod,"If I can have your apple."I reply shrugging."I'm not that hungry anyway."He nods and and tosses me the uneaten apple. Everyone looks at me as if I've grown a second head. 'What Eric Cartman NOT hungry AND giving Kenny his lunch?!' Was going through everyones head except Craig, Kenny, and Kevin. I've been working out all summer trying to get in shape and it was working so far with Ken's help of course. I eat the apple and look at my wrist-watch. I swallow and grin it was time for music. The whole band has the same class so if we're lucky we'll get together.

I enter the classroom and sit down. Mr(it's a dude as I'm writing this story)Garrison comes in. "Alright class settle down. Ok I have a fun way of deciding who gets to be in who's band, I'm gonna call a name then that person calls a name till the last person decides they have enough people. Ok?"He explains. "Craig."He calls. Craig looks around and smirks,"Kevin." Craig says. "Cartman."Kevin says without missing a beat. "Kenny."I nod looking at my friend who nods back. "That's enough people Mr. G"He says. Garrison blinks and asks,"What's the name of your band?"I look at the guys and say,"Racing Red."

**(I'm to lazy to write so Tweek(drummer),Clyde(Bassist),Stan(Guitarist),and Kyle(Singer) are in a band called The Drunken Devils.) **

"ok so who wants to go first?"Mr. Garrison asks bored. Kyle announces they will.

He clears his throat and begins.

_"I thought that you could could change_

_Oh but that was a lie_

_Because someone like you just is born that way_

_Full of evil, full of hate SO!_

_Get away I'm tired of playin'_

_Go ahead your better off dead_

_Cry your tears and get away_

_I just don't care either way oh-oh_

_I let you in,You broke me badly_

_I'm ashamed to say but I called you baby OH!_

_Get away I'm tired of playin'_

_Go ahead your better off dead_

_Cry your tears and get away oh-oh_

_I'm not to blame_

_For your shame oh-oh." _He finishes and looks around with a sheepish smile on his face as everyone claps.  
Garrison blinks."Um ok who's next?"He asks. I shrug and raise my hand as my band gets ready.  
"Soo.. What are we playing?"I ask. Kevin shrugs and says,"How about 'Done with you'?" I toss my jacket on the ground,nod and start.

_"I've been sitting around looking at the ground_

_No one here,I've been left for dead_

_As they smile_

_As they laugh WELL!_

_I don't care what ya gotta say_

_It's nothing good and I'm done with you_

_You broke my heart and crumbled it in two_

_I am saying that I'm done with you_

_Done with you_

_I'm a mess I know it's true_

_I fucked up now I don't know what to do_

_All because I trusted you WELL!_

_I don't care what you gotta say_

_It's nothing good and I'm done with you_

_You broke my heart and crumbled it in two_

_I am saying that I'm done you_

_Done with you oh-oh_

_Leaning on a corner looking at the sun_

_I am smiling cause I know it's done_

_As I let the pills run its course_

_I fade out gonna see the sun at its sourse_

_Cause I don't care what you gotta say_

_Cause the light is getting bright_

_All I gotta say before I go_

_You fucked up and I told ya so." _Everyone is in awe either from how skinny I look or the song. We look at each other and grin. Excellent.  
Mr. Garrison shakes his head and blinks."o..k then um very good boys." We grin and sit down Kyle looking at me. After a minute I whispered"What?"."H-how'd you learn to sing like that and where'd your fat go?" "I don't know and I work out. Like it?"I ask teasingly. He blushes! Well,well well looks like the feeling's mutual. Just then the bell rang signaling the end of class.I walk out. It looks like this year's gonna be fun.

* * *

**How's that for a first chapter? Yeah all the songs are mine and if they suck please note I am tired as you and good night.**


End file.
